1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to fragrance sampling and more particularly it concerns novel methods and apparatus for ejecting atomized particles of a liquid fragrance in a manner to provide prospective customers at a point of purchase location, such as in a store, an accurate indication of a particular fragrance which they may wish to purchase.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,419, No. 6,446,880, No. 6,439,474 and No. 6,296,196 disclose liquid fragrance dispensers which eject successive puffs of an atomized fragrance liquid into the atmosphere to condition the atmosphere in a room or other location. These devices use a piezoelectric actuator which is energized during successive intervals to vibrate an orifice plate. The orifice plate rests on the upper end of a wick which delivers liquid fragrance by capillary action from a reservoir to the underside of the vibrating orifice plate. When the plate vibrates, it converts the liquid into minute droplets and ejects these droplets into the atmosphere. The droplets evaporate as they fall back through the atmosphere and in this manner they condition the atmosphere. These vibrating orifice plate devices produce successive puffs of atomized liquid, each puff being approximately 11 milliseconds in length and the duration between successive puffs being adjustable over a range of nine to thirty six seconds. This has been found to provide good conditioning of the atmosphere in a room or other space in which the device is situated. Thus, vibratory plate atomizers can provide a pleasant fragrant ambiance in a room.
The above described dispensing devices have replaceable liquid fragrance reservoirs and accordingly many different fragrances can be dispensed by a particular device. Because of this it is necessary to provide at a point of purchase location, such as in a store, an arrangement which permits a customer to sample the fragrances in order to make a selection for purchase.
Several problems are involved in providing fragrance samples in the above. First, the sample must be emitted into the atmosphere in such a fashion that the prospective customer will receive an accurate portrayal of the fragrances as it will be experienced in the home. Secondly, the sample must be emitted in a manner such that only an appropriate amount of the liquid fragrance is used. Thirdly, the sample must be emitted in a manner that will not affect patrons or operations in nearby locations. In addition, the amount of liquid fragrance that is emitted must not be such that it would become deposited in liquid form on nearby surfaces which could result in corrosion of the surfaces or in causing the surfaces to become slippery and dangerous. Finally, the dispensed sample must be capable of rapid dispersal so that it will not interfere with subsequent or nearby sampling, or adjacent store operations.
Fragrance sampling devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,057, No. 4,869,407, No. 5,829,642 and No. 6,405,906. According to U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,057, liquid fragrance is contained in pouches that are mounted on a flexible strip that is driven past a cutter knife. As the pouches pass by, the knife cuts them open so that the liquid fragrance drips out of the pouches onto an absorbent pad. A fan blows air through the pad to evaporate and disperse the liquid. According to U.S. Pat No. 4,869,407, a liquid fragrance contained in a porous wafer is sampled by squeezing a bellows which contains the wafer to force air through the wafer and into the atmosphere. According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,642, an aerosol device containing perfume or toilet water is mounted on the back side of a panel. A manual control means on the front of the panel can be pressed to actuate the aerosol device so that the contents thereof are ejected through a nozzle just above the control means. According to U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,906, a product receptacle is mounted inside an enclosure and is connected to be actuated by sliding an absorbent card into a slot in the enclosure. This causes liquid from the receptacle to be sprayed onto the absorbent card inside the enclosure. The card is then removed and the fragrance of the liquid can be sampled from the card.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,434, No. 4,702,418, No. 5,011,632, No. 5,724,957, No. 5,950,619 and No. 5,970,974, and U.S. Publication No. U.S. 2002/0043568 A1 U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,175, all describe liquid dispensing devices which have circuits or other means for controlling the timing of the dispensing operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,087 and U.S. Publication No. U.S. 2002/0106624 A1 describe the use of timing circuits in connection with point of purchase displays which do not involve the dispensing of a liquid fragrance.
None of the above patents provides the possibility of fragrance sampling which meets the criteria set forth above, namely sampling which accurately represents the effect of a vibratory plate atomizer, which experiences minimal liquid fragrance loss, and which avoids interference with subsequent or nearby sampling, or adjacent store operations.